


【breddy】杀死那个台湾来的新加坡人

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 你是否也曾有那么一刻，心里充满了对那个教父式年轻人的尊重？又或者，在脱离现代社会短暂片刻之后，心里有那么几分对那份贵族优雅精神的敬仰？
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 18





	【breddy】杀死那个台湾来的新加坡人

**Author's Note:**

> *黑帮大少爷杨*对家少爷陈，有参考教父  
> *b左，杨博尧主视角，PG-17  
> **三观不正预警  
> 本人没有去过sg，一切关于sg的事情都是我编的  
> 有原创人物

“小提琴？”男人微蹙起眉，黑眸掠过镜中的剪影，刚调整好的领带夹闪着冷光。  
梳着短发的男孩无意识地将指甲掐进了肉里。  
“那好吧。”

杨博尧在狮城是个“值得令人尊敬”的年轻人。

二次大战后，杨家就从台湾直下南洋，经营了几十年的酒业生意。战争后秩序的重建，需要刚性的法律和警察，也需要弹性的信誉和承诺。而杨家的酒业生意，就是在信誉和承诺中成长起来的。不论是杨博尧的曾祖父，还是他父亲，还是他自己，他们都保持着纯粹台湾人的一面，杨家人的血液里仍然流淌着古老的中华文化。  
杨，在狮城是诚信的名片。

如果不是当年那场比赛，杨博尧现在已经是在梅纽因拿过大奖的天才小提琴独奏家了。去当音乐家，实际上算是遂了他父亲的心愿：不插手家族生意，当一个普普通通的平民，清清白白度过余生，在陈韦丞十七岁那场比赛前，这曾经就是杨博尧的简单而真实人生规划。

陈韦丞比杨博尧小五岁，拉琴认识的。陈家掌管着狮城的赌场经营，但有意思的是，陈韦丞会下棋，却不会打牌。他上面有三个同父异母哥哥忙着争家产，自己也就理所当然的退出，一门心思拉琴。送大少爷上课的某一天，杨博尧的司机认出了陈家的保镖，谨慎的打电话问顾问，是否需要给少爷换个老师。这得到了杨博尧的拒绝，告诉顾问，老师是新加坡能找到最好的老师，陈韦丞基本上三节课不说一句话，大概是有高功能自闭症，连盘凉菜都算不上。顾问查到陈韦丞和母亲住在一座海滨独栋小别墅里，那里离陈家在马来西亚的庄园有两百公里。和族长交流后，顾问遵从命令，只留下保证安全的眼线，其他冷眼旁观。那个时候他们两家还说不上是对家。

陈韦丞的惜败打破了两人恬淡的田园梦想。评委冷静的像是上议院法官，告诉陈韦丞，他名落头魁，只是因为和钢伴的眼神交流不够。

那天晚上暴雨如注，陈韦丞只身一人不打伞，提了两瓶酒，来杨博尧的单人公寓里，起了两个瓶子，也不管杨博尧要杯子，也不喝，就是盯着瓶子里不断晃动的液体。酒瓶的颜色掩盖了酒的本色，挂壁的泡沫缄默的呼吸、破裂，挤进凝重的空气中。杨博尧不劝他喝，也不劝他不喝，就是默默坐在旁边，递给他一条擦头发的毛巾。陈韦丞草草拧干头发的水，垂落到肩的长发勾勒出他颈侧的线条，将他的脸色遮掩的更加阴沉。  
“放他妈的p。”十五分钟后，陈韦丞只憋出这么一句话。  
杨博尧从谱子里抬起头：“我去查了Andy Wang——”  
“我不关心他是谁，也不关心他后面有谁。”陈韦丞罕见的直接打断他。他起身，轻车熟路的去厨房里拿了两个玻璃杯，斟满酒，泡沫聚在液面，渣滓沉在杯底。杨博尧将谱子放回到谱架上，拿起酒杯：“跑我家里拎两瓶杂牌子喝，你啊。”  
“你又不是个喝酒的。现在要能从公寓里翻出一瓶，我明天就给你搞来一把黄金斯琴。”陈韦丞自顾自先仰脖干了这杯酒。  
杨博尧抿了一口“杂牌子”：“我知道你会来，可惜不知道斯琴，不然你来之前直接打电话让人送来两瓶。”  
陈韦丞重给自己斟满酒，继续自顾自喝。杨博尧也还是那个样子，一小口一小口抿着意思意思，心里盘算着时间，同时毫不掩饰自己是在喝尿的那副表情。最后一口喝干净，陈韦丞推开杯子，扶着桌子站起身，满脸通红的几乎下一秒就要冒蒸汽。两秒后，见对方没有拒绝的意思，陈韦丞解掉Gucci的腰带跨坐在他腿上，粗鲁的撕扯起他的下唇。一年来杨博尧头一次见他这么主动的夹紧他的腰，头一次试着从椅子做到了床上又做到了墙上，陈韦丞甚至疯到第一次因为润滑离得太远，放过他的嘴唇后二话不说按照“法国式”的做法，含住他的手指取唾液做润滑，并且默认他可以不带套搞一整晚。  
不过杨博尧没疯，他不想在物证上留下自己上了未成年陈少爷的风言风语，哪怕他只是半个少爷。

陈韦丞，是除了小提琴，杨博尧不想接手酒业生意的第二理由。对着和自己一个性别的男人起生理反应，这让他觉得自己不太“杨”，而这个男人，第一是他半个发小，第二是还是个未成年。杨博尧花了一年多来说服自己，大大方方在陈韦丞面前承认，自己看他在聚会上边唱歌边甩臀，五分钟后去厕所隔间里自己解决一发，这种事不丢脸——除非让当事人之二现场抓包。在陈韦丞几次三番观察了杨博尧这个不同寻常的上厕所频率之后，他跟着杨博尧，在锁门之前溜进了隔间，以年轻人那份无畏的勇气，帮杨博尧速战速决了一发，以为这就结束了。十分钟之后，后知后觉的陈韦丞被索性也就不要脸了的杨博尧扔到了床上，心脏轰鸣不断地接受了他的满盘激情。先表白还是先做爱？在杨博尧这儿，在陈韦丞身上，一回事。

那个雨夜他们应该是做到了三点。第二天临近中午，杨博尧咬着牙，硬着头皮爬起床弄中饭，两个人吃过海南鸡后不约而同的退出了自己签约的乐团。无耻的Andy Wang之流扯下了所谓公平的遮羞布，杨博尧本来打算去梅纽因碰碰运气，却在飞往欧洲的前一个小时接到了父亲和弟弟的噩耗。领袖从墓园出来的路上被人放了冷枪，所幸没有伤及致命部位；刚参与两年家族生意的年轻人不幸从豪华渡轮上滑落身亡，长眠海底。  
杨博尧连夜召集家族会议，发现让自己睡了一年的那个未成年，成了弑弟对家的一份子。

杨博尧在狮城赢得的尊敬，来自于他的诚信，来自于他的原则，来自于他的手腕。  
他没有选择同态复仇，因为这样一来，第一这是无端宣战，第二复仇对象绝对是陈韦丞。父亲还在医院中昏迷不醒，宣战不是好选择，杀害未成年更不是。陈家赌王新近去世，新上任的是野心勃勃的陈家长子。新陈希望将生意扩大到毒品上。从缅甸运货，需要马六甲海岬的关系，于是他找到了坐拥马来西亚和新加坡海关的杨家，很有诚意的提出五五分成。父亲冷淡的拒绝了提议，表示对毒品生意不感兴趣，建议陈另请高明，却遭到了十几年杨未见过的暴力施压。  
杨博尧在离开机场的十二个小时后，亲手在谈判桌上处决了内部叛徒。他微笑着将沾有脑浆的文件全部放进了碎纸机里，将枪放在签字笔的旁边，并且彬彬有礼的表示，自己有点洁癖，希望顾问能为他拿一份崭新的文件。军团首领只能无言的等这位代理族长仔仔细细擦完手上残余的火药，因为谁都没想到家族继承人的琥珀扳指，在杨博尧那儿。同时，杨家的各路信使前往拜访各大家族府邸，称杨家族长希望能在康复后，和几位族长叙叙旧。  
三十六小时后，杨博尧已经坐在新加坡陈氏府邸的会客厅里，品着上好的伯爵红茶，和陈家新族长愉悦的进行着谈判。陈很高兴杨博尧不是一个纯粹老派的“杨”，他不觉得毒品事业让家族蒙羞，并且认为越是危险的事物，来自上面的管控越要强力。生意谈的很愉快，是因为谁都知道，接下来的事不会让人愉快。  
“同时谋杀一个家族的两位元老，你胆子很大。”杨博尧喝茶时说这话的语气，无异于问陈明天天气如何。  
陈冷冷一笑：“只身跑进我家，你胆子也不小。”  
“但我没有无端搞出人命。”杨博尧依旧托着茶碟，“我作为一个丧亲的家属，要求陈家对我弟弟的死亡做出解释。”  
“杨先生的意外是一个悲剧，那么年轻，前途无量。”陈无动于衷，“意外可能真的只是一场意外，杨。”  
“我只是代理我行动不便的父亲，他仍然是令人无比尊敬的族长。”杨博尧喝掉最后一口茶，放下茶碟起身，“那看来，我们再没什么可谈的了。陈，我以为你还保留着最后一点台湾人的纯粹，但我没想到东南亚和美国的风情对人的改变可以这么刻骨。我今天亲自到访已经是我最大的诚意。谢谢你的茶，味道很不错。”  
“应该比韦丞的酒好多了。”陈暧昧的弯起眼角。  
“他在酒这个事情上没什么品味。”杨博尧的语气像是告诉他明天放晴，但系扣子的手还是顿了一下，“不过他是个台湾人。”

越是危险的事物，来自上面的管控越要强力。杨博尧用一个“管控”让陈会错了意。陈自以为自己站在了实力制高点，傲慢的用谎言和陈韦丞羞辱了杨博尧，几天后的族长会晤让他付出了代价。杨博尧所言之“管控”可以有双重含义，现在是指除陈家外，几大家族罕见的齐刷刷站在政府一边“零容忍”管控，而非打开黑市。他选择将他的诚信平等的兜售给了各大家族，承诺不会让任何从缅甸来的海洛因在新加坡港上岸，只要同意的家族都将拥有新加坡港的船只例行检查权，即杨博尧出卖了一部分家族这些年争来的港口垄断权，来报复陈的自大和恶毒。事实证明是有效的，当天新加坡港缴获的白色粉末可以堆积如盐山。六个月后，对外界声称痛失爱子而心灰意冷的杨宣布卸任，杨博尧正式接盘家族生意。

“才多大就敢整这个，这么不惜命？”杨博尧俯下身子，凑在瑟瑟发抖的年轻人耳边，“哪儿来的货？”  
他的瞳孔还是涣散的，吗啡的效力还没过去。  
“说话。”杨博尧吐出最后一口烟，扔掉烟蒂。  
年轻人张着嘴，慢慢摇了摇头。  
杨博尧叹了口气，用脚尖点点散落在地上的啤酒瓶子，和来时一样踮着脚绕过水洼和卷了角的硬纸板，从兜里掏出手机，头也不抬的上了台阶。Chris Lynn心领神会，抄起啤酒瓶子砸在年轻人头上。血沫随着玻璃渣溅到他眼睛里，Chris把手里剩下的那一截扔给手下人。  
“先废他一根指头，老规矩，一节一节来。”  
尖叫声和骨头破碎的声音不绝于耳。  
“Eddy Chen！”  
正要上车的杨博尧停住了脚。

陈韦丞，Eddy Chen.  
知道他两个名字的人不多，杨博尧算一个。多久没见他了，杨博尧抚摸着手上的扳指。他记得那是个该死的下雨天，台风眼刚过，陈韦丞喝了一瓶半酒，喝完了直接就坐在他腿上，饥渴的像是被人关在疯人院里三年没挨操。陈韦丞那时大概也想不到，最后属于自己的那点日子，平均每个月和自己搞两次的洁癖乐手，竟然成了最不情愿成为的杨家族长。  
他今天没必要来贫民窟里，但这次出现的毒品是在挑战他作为杨的诚信权威。零散的小码头很难管理，网织得再密也会漏洞，这次漏进来的东西积少成多，而且白粉不知道被掺在了哪一拨。杨博尧心不在焉的擦着手，心里暗自哂笑着自己这副给条子打工的模样。酒桶里走私的东西数不胜数，杨的脸色就是马六甲海峡的天色。杨博尧为了承诺丢掉了杨的一半威力。  
Eddy Chen，杨博尧闭上眼睛，打开耳机里的西小协，回想起的却只有那对兔牙和乐团里的中提笑话，以及不合时宜的呻吟——叫一声报一个音，相对音感折磨绝对音感。  
屏幕上闪过两个消息，杨博尧习惯性的划掉它们，在手机上打好一串字符，给Chris晃了一下。Chris点点头，示意司机，杨今天要去滨海的别墅谈生意。两个小时后，杨坐在长椅上，打量着刚从置物架上拿下的匕首。匕首上周才开刃，反射的冷光告诉杨博尧，外面乌云密布，台风就要来了。客人很准时，楼下预料之中响起的敲门声和脚步声，Chris拦住了客人的陪同人员，杨博尧在清亮如镜的刀面里看到了自己的眼睛。  
客人敲响了他的门。杨博尧抓起装着摇头丸的透明袋。  
“四百六十六天不见，你就拿刀来招呼我？”陈韦丞在进门就被主人用东西不由分说砸了之后，被拖进门跟熟人打了第一声招呼。

“怎么沾上这个了？”杨博尧将匕首尖撩开陈韦丞几乎拖到肩上的头发，挑在他下颏上，“他们让你搞你就搞？”  
陈韦丞吹了个哨：“我命由我吗。”  
天边炸雷滚滚。  
杨博尧扔掉刀子把陈韦丞一把顶到墙上，唾沫飞溅到他的金丝眼镜上：“操你妈的！你他妈是个傻逼吗，搞这个，这不是犯贱！”  
“这些年他们告诉我的，是我命贱的不如一根草。”陈韦丞无所谓一样露出他的兔牙来。  
“滚你妈的。”杨博尧从牙缝里甩出两个字，对准脸抬起拳头，却狠狠在墙上砸出一声闷雷。  
“为什么不来找我，”杨博尧捏着他的下巴，逼着陈韦丞正视他，“我在成为杨之前就可以帮你脱身。正好一命抵一命，一个假死我就可以把你送到伦敦，维也纳，随便哪儿——还是你觉得我在除了操你这方面毫无建树？”  
“因为我姓陈，这就足够决定我的命运了。”陈韦丞平静的像是告诉他我吃饱了，“以及我承认你确实很懂怎么搞得我很爽——我注意到你看起来像是一个人住，离我们上次见面过去了四百六十六天，杨，你这四百多天就没试着找别人？”  
杨博尧手松了，陈韦丞顺着手腕摸上去，和他十指相扣。  
“我也没，而且我成年了。”陈韦丞低头用鼻尖擦着杨博尧的颈窝，温热的鼻息铺洒在肌肤上，“所以，博尧，你今天把我骗到你的私人领地里，拿了多少套？”  
多余的废话都是在浪费温存的时间。陈韦丞没说谎，杨博尧不情愿的接受了这个事实，他倒是宁愿看着陈韦丞坐在别人身上被搞到干性高潮，这样他还能下得去手一些。他也没有再问陈韦丞别的事，只是专注的办他，像是末日明天就要来临。就像陈韦丞说的那样，因为他姓陈，而一个人的命运，在他做出选择的那一刻，就已经是命中注定了。


End file.
